


Deal

by AHS



Series: Brian & Justin & Luke & Noah [1]
Category: As the World Turns, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: B/J watch ATWT, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue only, post-513.  Justin's still in NY.  When milestones happen for TV's Luke/Noah, B/J go for bigger ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

 

~August 2007~

 _Rrring… Rrring… Rrring… Rrri-_

"Bri, wait a sec-"

"What the fuck?… Hello?…… Nice to hear your voice, too, Sunshine…… Fine, I've got better things to-"

"I'm back. And no, you don't. And _oh my God_ …"

"I enjoy the heavy breathing, but if you've got somebody bent over that ratty couch of yours, feel free to finish _before_ you pick up the phone. Don't hurt yourself."

"No, no, it's Luke and Noah!"

"You've got two guys bent over? Fuck, just when I think I can't be prouder of you…"

"No, no, no, it's… on the TV, just now… They finally kissed!"

"Oh, Christ. Those guys on that soap opera?"

"Yes! Wait, how-? I hadn't mentioned them to you yet."

"I think Daphne did once or twice. Emmett, too. I dunno. I tend to tune them both out once the girly giggling kicks in."

"They'll probably try to make you watch now. The kiss was hot."

"I told them both the same thing: Let me know when the fucking starts. Like that'll happen."

"I know. I mean, this was my _grandmother's_ soap. But I can dream, right?"

"That's what you're dreaming about?"

"Not mostly, no… Fuck, I miss you."

"Me, too."

"You miss you, too?"

"Yeah. Always do when… you're not around."

"…When are you coming up again?"

"I've got four days cleared two weeks from now."

"…It's not enough."

"I know."

"You'd think it would get easier after all this time, but it really, _really_ doesn't."

"…You're where you still need to be. Go paint another masterpiece, get all caught up in it. I'll be there before you know it."

"I was feeling like painting. Seeing Luke and Noah made me think about, you know… our first kiss. Everything I felt. I want to get that all down."

"What about the rimming and the fucking?"

"All very inspiring. And I've painted it a thousand ways. But I feel like I could fill up a whole museum with just that kiss."

"I bet you could. You filled up… more than that."

" _Brian_ … Ahh, stop making me want to kiss you so much. Now."

"Couple of weeks."

"How do we get through it?"

"You have time for some more inspiration?"

"Mm, always… _yes_ …"

***

~5 months later~

"I want to come home."

"Justin, don't start this again."

"Why the fuck not? You know you want me home just as much. That's why you think I should stay here, because something that would make you happy _must_ not be the best thing for me. Right?"

"You've been happy there, I know you have."

"I haven't been miserable every second, no, and New York is fucking incredible, but it's not my home and it was never meant to be. My home is you and Pittsburgh and Deb and the gang and Daph and my mom and sister and a fucking gorgeous house in West Virginia and… _you_."

"Justin, damn it, I-… I don't want you to get this in your head and rush back here and then realize you should have stayed."

"I didn't just get it in my head today, Brian. It's been there for two and a half _years_."

"You always get like this after the holidays, seeing the family…"

"Yes, I _always_ do. _Every_ year. And I will tell you one thing… I am not spending another Christmas or New Year's as a visitor in my home."

"…I hear you, Sunshine, I do."

"Good."

"I'm- scared to let myself…"

"I know."

"…I think you're just grumpy about your soap boys. How long's it been?"

"MONTHS! And that mistletoe thing? God, that was lame!"

"And fucking New Year's. I can't believe you made me watch."

"Still nothing."

"Hate to say I told you so, but it was bound to happen. They're gonna stick Closet Case with some girl-"

"No, Luke and Noah are still the love story. They have to be. They wouldn't have spent so much time setting them up-… And would you not call Noah that? He is out now and proudly in love. And _so_ beautiful."

"He's all right."

" _All right_?!"

"I prefer the scrappy little blond drama princess. He's pretty hot."

"Oh really?"

"Noah does have nice eyes, though."

"…I love you."

"…Yeah. You, too, Scrappy."

"I still want to come home."

" _*sigh*_ I want you to, too. Look, you've got a show in a couple of months, another one I'm sure after that… I'll be there in a few weeks, fucking you into that tired mattress somewhere around February 14th, absolutely nothing to do with any bullshit meaning assigned to that day…"

"Brian."

"Justin?"

"Here's the deal… The next time Luke and Noah are shown kissing, that's it. That's the sign. I'm coming home and you can't even try to talk me out of it."

"Aw, fuck, you can't pin it on that! I want you to come home some fucking time!"

"It _will_ happen. Soon. And you will have to take it like a man."

"…Well, you are the expert on _taking it like a man_."

"So listen up. You can stop now. Stop waiting for me to outgrow you. Give in. You're going to be happy. Take that happiness and suck on it and love it."

"You're crazy, you know that? Bossy. And you're turning me on."

"Say 'deal' and I'll keep so doing."

"Deal, Sunshine. Deal, deal, fuckin' _deal_."

"Don't be jealous of Noah. You're the beautiful one."

"……Back to the sucking…"

***

~3 months later~

"Brian, I know you're busy working and you had that big pitch, but I just wanted you to know it was a big day in more than one respect, because the show's on, and after 211 _fucking_ days of fade-outs and interruptions and various other tricks that added up to _nada_ , Luke and Noah just kissed it up real good, and I am coming home."

"Actually, the meeting finished early… of course, we got the client… and Cynthia and I are watching your stupid show on the TV in the conference room. We saw it."

"You did?? Don't tell me that's been a daily activity?"

"Fuck no. Uh, Daphne, she… _spoilered_ me?"

"Okay, I love that you know that word, but no she did not. She didn't know! No one knew! They kept it a total secret!"

" _*cough*… mytrs mrln…_"

"What??"

"Mysterious Marilyn stopped me on my way out of the diner yesterday and told me to watch. Okay?"

"… BAhahahaha!"

"Justin."

"Oh my God, that's hysterical… _*snort*_ … that's…"

"Justin."

"I love it… _*giggle*_ Fuck I hope someone overheard her telling Brian Kinney to watch As The World Turns- Was Deb there?"

" _Justin!_ "

"Sorry."

"You're coming home."

"I am. Coming _home_."

"How long do you think…?

"Two weeks, max."

"What about your lease?"

"I switched to month to month last year, Brian. I told you I was ready. Are you?"

"I'm ready for you to come and keep coming."

"For happiness."

" _Yes_ , I'm sucking and loving it, Sunshine… Cynthia, fuck off, will you?"

"Tell her hi."

"211- You fucking counted the days??"

***

~2 weeks and a very sweaty day later~

"Welcome home."

"…You, too."

"So, you've made a believer out of me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Luke, Noah. You made them liplocking the sign to bring you back here, right? To take that step. What about when they finally get to fuck? Okay, _make looove_ , since it's a soap. What do we do then?"

"Huh?"

"What's our… next step? Next deal."

"Oh… I don't know… maybe…… move into Britin?"

"The house was for us to live in, married."

"Oh. Yeah."

"So… I do still have…"

"Brian?"

"…these rings."

"Fuck."

"I'm not asking now, but-"

"No, you asked already. How about this?… When Luke and Noah have sex, that's the sign… for me to ask you. You think you might want to marry me?"

"I should make you work for it like I had to. But… when that happens… I think I might, yeah."

"We'll do it really simple. Just us and the family?"

"Sounds good."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

"Regardless of how much they show or don't?"

"Whatever."

"Ooh, but if they do show it, then we have the big fancy shmancy wedding!"

"If I see Luke's ass, then deal."

***

~8 and a half months (but sadly no Snyder ass) later~

"Morning… hubby."

"Watch it."

"Oh, suck on it. You love it."

"My husband is a know-it-all."

"Always have been. You've always found it adorable. And sexy."

"Speaking of, you do know I'm not wasting any precious fucking time watching that show while we're on honeymoon, don't you?"

"S'okay, Daph's taping it. But I don't think they're on much…… Oh my God, I saw that!"

"What?"

"You looked disappointed for a second! Hah! You love Luke and Noah. You love them _soooo much_ …"

"Oh, Jesus… When the hell did I get suckered in by teenage romance?"

"Almost nine years ago."

"What do we do if _they_ ever get married?"

"I guess you're going to have to get me pregnant."

"Shit."


End file.
